Truth Be Told
by TaeShears
Summary: Amy Rose knew her parents for little of her life.She meet a red and black hedgehog. When her friends get recruited to become Agent they accept. It's Year 2022 When Amy and her friend are put on a world saving mission to the world of Mistics What happens when Shadow and Amy find there truths all the way in Mistic Miles away from where they where born... so they thought...
1. Her Past

**Her Past: Amy**

_"WAAAWAAA!" is all you could here in the room. The baby. The pink little girl. Her mom, white furr with pink strick in her hair.. so soft. Beautiful blue eyes. Her father. Red fur. Green eye. So _kind.

I_ was with them for the first 3 years of my life but i barely remember anything. But i do remember I had a childhood friend i cant remember who he was but i miss him.__I remember he had red eyes he was stubborn and i always called him Ruby because i knew he was red... i think but i know he has red some where on has body. Life was the best._

Growing_ up with out parent was hard people would ask about them but i debunked the conversation everytime._

Eventually_, i fell in love with this blue furred hedgehog,Sonic. I meet him my 8th grade year.I chased him and loved on him. He did fall for me eventually when we where in the 12 grade (2019). But... that didnt last long. He cheated on me with Sally Acorn his childhood friend. She always was flirting with him.__But there was someone else._

_Shadow i meet him in 8th as well. He was alone but people told me he was a bad person, so i went to some people i see him talk to everyday. They say he just been through a lot and say he has no reason to smile. I know he feel so i decided to talk to him.__It was at lunch. And he tensed up as soom as he saw me come up to him. i sat next to him._

"Amy_ Rose"_

_"Shadow, Shadow Black"_

_His voice was really deep for an 8th grader but it got deeper as we grew up.__He was really fit when i look at his whole body. Tall about 5'11 at the time.__Few People who talk to Sonic was his best friends. There name where Rouge,Blaze,Knuckles and Sliver these are the people who we stayed with all to become agents with._

Sonic_ always kept his eyes on me but i told him off.__Sally always would fuck with me even after i broke up with sonic. So i told her off in front of the whole school embarrassing her but her revenge messed me up.._

Scourge_, he was a horrible peson Shadow hated him. I was just bumping into him on accident almost everyday and it got to the point that i think he was following me._

But_ one night at a party. I had to go the rest room. He followed me in there and_

_**he raped me**..._

_but after... Sally came in the room with Sonic and they paid him, "Thank you Scourge. That will teach her."__They left me in the room and i just cried._

_They took my clothes so i just stayed there.__Shadow found me in there crying. When he saw me his eyes changed colors from red to black. He came to me and hugged me and i hugged him back. He gave me his coat_

_"Amy what happened tell me... who did this to you."__I told him it was Scourge but Sally and Sonic planned it and paid him to do it.__He looked pissed._

_He put the large coat around me and zipped it.__He picked me up bridal style. I put my face in his chest...crying.__When we left the room he saw Scourge a held me tighter. He got the others and we went to the car we all came there with.We went to Shadows house since he lives alone.I told them what happened.__But something was off with shadow his back was facing We could hear his breath get heavier. "Shadow calm down Amy's here" Says Blaze.__He turns around and i gasped. His eyed where black and his eyes where bleeding.He had sharp teeth that i didnt know he had "Shadow!"_

"You_ shouldn't have to see this." he said_

_I wasnt scared i was confused. "So what is this"_

_"Idk i was born with it i dont know where i was born so i cant find out_" He face was sad so i tol him my secret.

"_If it makes you fell better my eyes turn red and i have sharp teeth too."_

_He smiled at me_ _After that day we where best friends all of us especially me and Shadow.__The next day there was a fight. Me Shadow Rouge Blaze Knuckles Silver just walking in the hall __and Then Sonic Sally Scourge and some other people came up to us. "What the fuck do u want."asked shadow. He put me behind him i couldnt see anything because shadow was 6'2. and me 5'2._

_"We just want to talk to Little Rose" said Scourge._

_"No." answered Shadow._

_"Why not" Sonic stepped up to Shadow. Sonic got in his face._

_"It okay shadow." i tugged at his jacket._

_I come from behind him and they give me this creepy smile._

_"Little Rose i hope you enjoyed last night" said Scourge._

_"Cause i know i did."_

_"What the hell is wrong with you." yelled shadow. People started to pay attention to us._

_"What you gonna do about it, pussycat"_

_I remember seeing Shadow punch him in the face them sonic tried to jump in._

_i dont know what it was but i tackled him to the floor throwing punches ._

_How would u feel if u saw a group of people fighting another group of people._

_Well that how it was._

_Shadow vs Scrourge_

_Amy vs Sonic_

_Rouge vs Sally_

_Blaze vs Tina_

_Silver vs Tails_

_Knuckle vs_ Falcon

_It was just chaos_

_We all got separate by security but it took a little more force to get me amd shadow off of sonic and scouge._

_We all got detention but in separate rooms._

_Well two months past and that when i realized i like Shadow and the night i stayed at his house... well we had sex_

_Life got better graduation came but happiness doesn't last long. On the way to celebrate with my friends at my house. My grandma was murdered._

_It was the worst moment of my life._

_We called the police and they said they were gonna handle it. They told us to just celebrate at school._

_We did go back to the school but this man approached us offering us to work for the government. He gave us cards. He told us to come to the address on the card._

_We went to the address to find out that we were assigned to agents. We accepted but me and Shadow had our own reason to accept..._ (Youll see shadow reason in chapter 2)

_The Headquarter was in California so we had to move there._

_We left to find the truth we needed to know the truth, so we got on that private jet to California._

_But back to my parents..._

_My parents where the best but i dont remember why they gave me to my grandma... i remember something bad_

_But on the day that happen that bad day mom told me_

**_" You will find us one day , one day, you will find the truth, one day you will fulfill your destiny and save us all but my child dont forget ..._**

**_he will always be near you."_**

_At the time i knew who he was but now i dont_

_But question now is_

_who is **he** and_

_Where is he now..._?


	2. His Past

His Past: Shadow

_Im gonna make this short and sweet_

_I was born in a dark room. My parents... i dont even remember what they looked like but i remember how there eyes glowed in the dark. My mom eyes. Pure white. Dads eyes .The darkest Red._

_I remember i had a childhood friend she was from the neighborhood over. I called her Plumpy. She had the most beautiful eyes_, green.

_but somthing happened i was only four so i do not remember all i know that it was bad._

_It cause us to separate and i havent seen her since._

_Growing up people thought i was evil. Girls would like me for my looks and my body._

_I met this girl name Amy Rose she came up to me. I was surprised but happy._

_We talked everyday 8th tell now. I knew she liked Sonic but at the time i didnt like her as mush it was a small proportion._

_To be honest that faker was an asshole to her. He cheated on her and made her cry on prom night. But i cheered her up._

_I remember one thing, one thing that will make me protect her at all costs._

_Amy Me, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Blaze where at a party. Amy went to the rest room and ot was taking her a while to come back..._

_so i went to look for her..._

_i found her on the bathroom floor naked... crying._

_I remember feeling extremely angry. I asked her who did this. She told me that Scourge did it but Sally and Sonic planned it. I don't like Sally but i don't know who I hate more Sonic or Scourge._

_We all left the party to my house. She told the others but i couldnt. face her. My eyes and teeth where... different.._

_I decided there was no point and just faced her._

_I told her what i knew which was nothing._

_The next day was the best day We fought Sonics group and i was surprised when Amy tackled Sonic she bet the **shit **out of him. It took a lot of force to get me and Amy of Scourge and Sonic._

_Few months past and me and amy had sex. She was a and I call her juicy now._

_Before i left to be with my uncle ny dad told me_

**_"You are gonna grow into something great and you will fulfill your destiny and save the world but my son dont forget ..._**

**_she will be near"_**

_I remember who she was at the time but now i dont but what i want to know is..._

_who is **she...**_

_and Where is **she** now_...


	3. Important Mission

**Shadow POV**

**The Most Important Mission**

I walk out of the Combat/Gymnastics Room to go train with juicy. (Amy) I see her already training. I sneak behind her. I pick her and and she shrieks.I laugh

"That not funny, Shadow."she said

"You scared the hell out of me"

"Im sorry, juicy" I apologized petting her head.

" Im not a damn dog!" she yells i can see the tent of red in her check from the name. "Come on let go fight." she run of to the boxing ring with me behind her. We are supposed to use the boxing gloves but me and Amy use our bare fist, especially on each other.

She gets on the tip of our toes and i get on mine. We start to box we got a couple of leeks on each other.

After we finish boxing We went to the Training Room. I see Knuckle and Blaze

lefting weights. It been a very long training day actually been a very long training month Im very smart and so are the others but i pick up things quicker. The Leader of this whole thing or should i say boss, captain, chief, chieftain, commander, conductor, controller, counsellor, dean, dignitary, director, doyen, eminence, exec, forerunner, general, governor... should i go on... no?... okay.

But they just call them THE legendary counselors but we call them the dean.

But anyway like i was saying the Chief (The man who came up to them and the one who train specific Agents/ Spies mostly Rank A and B) and the deans been working the A Ranks like crazy and that only mean one thing ... We are about to be recruited to be put on a long serious world saving mission. Now we get assignment but those are not as dangerous as the missions we get. Every Team in Rank A has six members and They train us hard to test to see what six seems fit to go on the mission. And since this training thing been going on for THIS long this must be wayyyy serious and important to just give it to some weak Agents. I go into the female shower room i see Rouge clothes, so i assume she in the steam room. I take my clothes off and rap myself in a soft towel

As i thought she was, When she see me she smiles and speaks.

"Hey girl, I know you notice how hard the Chief and The Deans been working us" She says I sit next to her and hum yes.

"Yeah! I notice and I think I know why."

"For real? Well you gonna have to tell me." She says weakly.

"It just a theory but i think there trying to See who is fit for this serious Mission because why would they train us this hard for a whole month and plus we only train this hard and that long for important missions... but like I said it just a theor..."

**_"ALL OF THE A RANKS PLEASE GO TO THE HQ FOR A SMA."_**

**_(Serious Mission Assignment)_**

Me and Rouge look at each other with that **_"Bitch we smart as hell" _**and **_"Bitch we knew it" _**look. We hurry to get dressed and ran to the HQ with the others.

We all get in our groups of six.Chief Felix stand in front of us looking around like he made a difficult choice.

"I remember the day i recruit these six. I saw raw talent but i also saw pain in there eyes like they needed someone to guide them...

For the past month, i know a few have noticed, Me and the dean have been training you to the hardest of our ability. Why? Because there is a mission...

an Important one, so important that they count on us to choose the best of the best. **SO **that the world will have to count on Sega and the six agent that where choose to save the world."

He looked around and his eyes stop on us and he smirks.

"Amy Rose,Shadow Black, Rouge Bats, Silver Hedgehog Knuckles Echenda and Blaze Cats... get ready because we going to the country of Mistics (Magic)...

_to be continued_


	4. The Unsure Past Of Mistic 1\2

Amy Rose POV

I was right?... I WAS RIGHT!!!!! I was shocked. The rest of the A Rank teams make there way to there dorms while we stay.

"When do we leave?" asked Knuckles.

"Today." Captain Felix responds.

This mission must be really important. We all go to our six bed room dorm. We pack our bags and head to the The jet.

"Captain will you be coming with us?" asked Blaze.

"Of course, cant leave my best agent by themselves even if you are the best i need to monator this mission, Ill explain in the jet."

We get in the jet, its was one of the jet that Silver made since he is from the future he can make advance tech.

We sit waiting for the captain to explain the mission. "This mission is in the world of Mistics one of the most powerful but also endangered countries. It been that way ever since the Princess of Roses and Prince of the Dark disappeared. That was 18 years ago. Now they country is dying evil is taking over and they plan on taking mistic last resources the black rose. It a rose but color is black they say as long as the Princess and Prince love is alive so is the rose.

The point of this mission...if they take thst rose the will come for the state and kill everyone who goes against them and... they are hoping we can find the two. They still look for the two royal tell this day right now they would be 21 and 22 years old ."

That kinda werid how my last name is rose and dont know my parents maybe... NAW just a coincidence (YOU DUMB BITCH).

I take my hammer out. I am able to miniturize my hammer into a necklace with a pink and yellow hammer jewel.

Silver is the only one who has access to this ship so he the only one that drives it.

The jet takes off to the place i dont think anyone of us as ever seen ...

_"Mistic"_

I feel someone shack ne trying to wake me up. I slowly open my heavy eyes to see knuckles, " Amy wake up where here."

I set up and look out the window. "_Wow_"

"Welcome to Mistics Agent. This place may be beautiful but this place is felled with evil , secret, lies and mystery but there is some good." said Captain Felix.

"We are in a house hidden by the agent that live here amd they will lend it to us."

We land at this place it had nothing there just grass and trees around it.

"Felix where is the house" ask knuckles

Suddenly a big beautiful house appeared we were shocked. Four people came out if the house.

"Hello, Agents... My name Flora Felix's Half sister."

We all where shocked but we just brushed it off.

" This is Maya Tony amd Hamilton" sje pointed at the othere three.

I looked up at the house in 'aww'.

"Shadow, isnt this beautiful?" i asked.

"Sure is.

"Let go inside." said Maya.

We all walk inside me amd shadow at thw end looking around.

"You guys can go choose a room the only room that are available are the door that are open." said Hamilton

Me and Shadow stayed in the living room. looking at the books old article and artifacts.

"Amy?" Shadow whisper.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"Hamilton and that boy Tony are eyeing us" he says still whispering.

I use my peripheral vision and see that they are eyeing us but why?

"Sorry to ask but where were you two born?" asked Tony

"Im not sure since we dont know our parents but i think Texas." Shadow answers.

"So you two are related? asked Hamilton

"NO!" I yell

"Oh well... you guys look familiar like ive seen you before but a longggg time ago"

"Oh really?"

and Hamilton just nods.

I go back to the books and the articles. As I scan through the article i see some from 23 years ago.

"Shadow look."

He look at the paper I have.

"Those are the four rulers." Says Tony

"Queen Aura and King Winder of the SouthEast side" he said point to the couple with white fur and red fur

"This is Queen Accela and King Hunterof the NorthWest side" point to the couple, black fur(man) and red fur(woman).

I stare at the couple of SouthEast, Do I know them?

SHADOW POV

I stare at the photos, but I saw an article about the missing Children of The royal familes.

"So no one know what the prince and princess look like?" I ask Tony

"No, the royal family has rules, the royal children will not be shown to the public until they where 7, because they wanted the children to be able to go outside without being hovered over by citizens.

No one knew how they looked, only close friends. Rumor has is that they are still here in Mistics."

Processing this information. I had an idea!

"Amy, we should find them, me and you!" I yell

"Yeah your right but were gonna need a room with desk and computers." She said excited

"We can help you with that, let us help you with this?" Asked Tony and Hamilton and I said yes.

We gather **_all_** of the books newpaper notes documentary's etc... About the missing children and there parent.

This was gonna be fun


End file.
